Palabra de amor
by ShigurexJubeiEternalLove
Summary: Dentro de 6 años que han pasado mucho tiempo. Jubei y Shigure por cosas del destino se reencuentra por 3 veces ¿Como reaccionara Jubei al ver a Shigure convertida en una mujer?


Palabra de amor

Ninja Scroll no me corresponde, le corresponde su respectivo autor, pero bueno, este es un fan fic donde Jubei se reencuentra denuevo a Shigure y esta vez convertida en una hermosa mujer como Jubei no lo había imaginado de tantos años.

Jubei siente algo por Shigure y no es en vano, al contrario es una gran alegría para el ya que era un ninja mercenario solitario, para Jubei es un enamoramiento por Shigure, aunque sienta pena de esto, para el, ella es preciosa, simpatica, dulce e amigable, aunque poco tímida. Shigure ya no era una niña, había pasado 6 años atrás, pero cuando fue denuevo su reencuentro Jubei y Shigure, cuando la vio, quedó hipnotizado al ver tanta belleza de esa Princesa de la luz, de niña a mujer, ya tenía la mayoría de edad sus 19 años, ya había desarollado todo su hermoso cuerpo, su silueta en forma, sus pechos ya eran grandes, sus caderas hermosas, sus piernas bellas, su cabello largo negro y liso llegaba hasta su trasero, su hermoso rostro era de una Diosa perfecta.

Flashback

Jubei reacciono de una manera tan rara que no podía creerlo, después de 6 años atrás, la joven Shigure que conoció se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, para el, era y seguirá siendo simplemente hermosa, cuando Shigure se acerco hacia a el, lo abrazaba fuerte y de que ese reencuentro era muy importante para los dos, cuando Shigure abrazaba tiernamente a Jubei, se le paralizo todo el cuerpo, incluso su corazón aceleraba rápidamente.

Shigure -'' ¡Jubei, tanto tiempo sin verte! -''contesto la mujer de una forma tierna e inocente-'' No puedo creerlo, eres el mismo que conocí hace 6 años atrás en mi aldea en el bosque.

Jubei-'' Shigure, perdón princesita adorada... Princesa de la luz, la partida que hize, y volver a verte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, 6 años se pasaron tan rápido y ahora te veo como una mujer hermosa, simplemente preciosura -''el ninja la tomaba de la cintura y este no dejaba de ver a Shigure, el rostro que había conocido no tenía maquillaje, pero ahora que volvió a verla, se maquillaba, esas cejas, esas pestañas y esos ojos de color café oscuro, hipnotizaban la atención de Jubei-''

**~ Yo tengo un sillón de Marruecos que extraña tu espalda, **

**un falso Picasso que cubre el retrato en que estabas, **

**catorce adoquínes que exigen tus huellas descalza, **

**yo vivo del aire que expulsa el olor de tu blusa... ~ **

Shigure-'' Jubei, Jubei, amado mio, ahora que estas denuevo a mi lado jamás nos separaremos -''lleva su rostro en el pecho del hombre-''

Jubei-'' Shigure -''sigue tomando su cintura y no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, los ojos del hombre parecían estar en otro lado del bosque, no dejaba de mirarla así de sencillo, para ella todo era perfecto-'' Quiero decirte que te he extrañado demasiado,a pesar de las circunstancias que tuvimos, el día en que yo me fui, aunque no quería, se me destrozó el corazón, no dejaba de llorar por ti, porque eres lo mas hermoso que he conocido en mi vida, jamás amé a alguien como tu, y tu fuiste la razón de la luz de mis ojos-'' El hombre no deja de llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer.

Shigure-'' escuchaba los llantos de Jubei y esta puso los ojos en el y lo veía llorar, esas lágrimas que derramaba Jubei no era de tristeza sino de felicidad, porque el destino le puso denuevo a Shigure-'' ¿Porque lloras? -''dijo la hermosa Princesa de la luz ante el hombre-'' Si lloras,yo lloraré, recuerda estamos juntos denuevo y eso me pone muy feliz, -''la princesa comenzaba a llorar, sus ojos comenzaban a dar lágrimas, esta vez Jubei solo lo presencio-''

Jubei-'' No llores mi preciosura -''le seca las lágrimas con su mano-'' No estaba llorando, simplemente me cayó algo en los ojos -''le sonreía-'' Que te parece si vamos a caminar en el bosque -'' Esta vez ,Jubei le tomo la mano a Shigure, ella sentía que el le tomaba la mano, se sorprendio y le sonrío como nunca-''

Shigure-''Esta bien, como digas -'' Aunque dentro de Shigure en sus pensamientos no dejaba de sonrojarse y no podía creerlo que volveria a ver a Jubei ''EL HOMBRE QUE ALGUNA VEZ Y SEGUIRÁ AMANDO''

Flashback

Jubei y Shigure se encontraban solos en el bosque, esta vez, el le robo un beso a ella, finalmente y lentamente Shigure depositaba sus brazos en el cuello de el y tanta lo rojita que se sentía,lo expresaba ante el hombre de sus sueños.

Jubei-'' Shigure, te amo demasiado, no se que haría sin ti -''El hombre la abraza tanto y no deja de besarla.-''

Shigure-'' No dejaba de verlo y esta vez le respondió-'' Y yo a ti mi querido Jubei, no podría vivir sin ti -'' Lo seguia besando.-''

Jubei-'' Mi vida que te parece si vamos a una cabaña, de hecho yo mismo la hize y creo que te gustará-'' le sonreía.-''

Shigure y Jubei caminaba y caminaba en el bosque, así que finalmente llegaron a su cabaña esta vez ella se quedó sorprendida.-''

Shigure-'' Es grande y hermosa-''

Jubei-''No tanto como tu mi amor-'' el hombre le deposito varios besos en la frente y Shigure no dejaba de sonrojarse-.''

-''Los dos entraron a la cabaña y esta vez, Jubei comenzó abrazarla tiernamente e quitandole la ropa que llevaba,simplemente quería sentir a Shigure desnuda como vino al mundo y la trajo Dios desnuda, esta vez, el hombre no dejaba de acariciarle su hermosa y formada silueta, se lleno de pasión, los besos de Jubei quemaban de mucho amor y de pasión al cuello de Shigure.-''

**~ Yo tengo temor a perderte y terror a que vuelvas; **

**¡no puedo vivir junto a ti y sin ti es imposible!; **

**me muero por verte otra vez y me matas si vuelves; **

**¡que bueno sería despertar y que tú no existieras!.. ~**

Shigure no dejaba de sonrojarse demasiado, inclusive su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo se concetraba en las caricias de su amado Jubei, esta vez Jubei le provoco un poco de exitación, lentamente ellos, no querían despegarse del uno al otro, era un momento especial y mágico para ellos, esta vez la princesa de la luz comenzaba a desvetir a Jubei, primero comenzaba a quitarle el sombrero de paja que siempre lleva, segundo una de sus hermosas manos le acariciaba el pecho, de hecho Shigure sentía caliente y muy suave, las entrepiernas de Shigure comenzaba a sacar un poco de líquidos vaginales y esta vez Jubei olfateaba cuando o no se exitaba su amada y prometida esposa.

**~ Si tú no existieras; **

**serían más cortos los días, **

**no habría que revolcarse en esta historia inconclusa, **

**que es una ruleta rusa con ganas de perder.. ~**

Esta vez el hombre cargaba entre sus brazos a Shigure, caminaba y subía a las escaleras para llegar a la habitación donde el y ella solo podían ocuparla, aunque la sorpresa fue inesperada, cuando entraron, la cama estaba totalmente llena de rosas rojas y pétalos de color blanco, las cortinas estaban cerradas, se escuchaba una canción romántica, esta vez Jubei agarro una rosa sin espinas y se la puso lentamente en la boca de Shigure, como si se tratará que tuviera un hueso cargado entre sus dientes.

**Si tú no existieras; **

**sería más fácil el aire, **

**no habría que respirar todo el aroma que **

**dejaste desde el día en que te marchaste; **

**si tú no existieras... **

El hombre depositó lentamente con delicadeza y mucha ternura en la cama a Shigure, ella por costumbre alzaba sus hermosas piernas en la espalda de el, antes que penetrará en la espalda de Jubei, el comenzaba a olfatearlas y besarlas, acariciarlas, que eran tan suave, simplemente Jubei se exito demasiado y a esto lo que hacía Shigure le fasinaba tanto, estaban cargados del amor que desde 6 años atrás no habían sentido, esta vez, el amor era inmeso y grande.

**Tú tienes el don de lo extremo no hay cómo evitarlo; **

**jamás fui infeliz y feliz como he sido contigo; **

**tú tienes el don de lo absurdo y hay que soportarlo; **

**¡sería mejor desde luego que tú no existieras!... **

Jubei-'' Eres tan perfecta mi amor, te amo demasiado, que yo pasaria mi vida a tu lado,protegerte, cuidarte como se debe -''La beso con ternura-''

Shigure-'' Le sonreía, y esta vez unos de sus pies se lo ponía en la cara sin ahogarlo-'' Te amo tanto amor mío, te amo demasiado, espere tu llegada y pudiste llegar.-''

Jubei-'' Comenzaba a besarle los pies a Shigure, lo lamía,los acariciaba como si nada-'' Esta vez Shigure ya comenzaba a humedecerse mas,por las lámidas del hombre que ama-'' Jubei dejó de hacerlo y llegó a entrar delicadamente y suavemente en la vagina de ella, que solo esa hermosa vagina solo seria para el-''

**Si tú no existierias; **

**serían más cortos los días, **

**no habría que revolcarse en esta historia inconclusa, **

**que es una ruleta rusa con ganas de perder...**

Jubei-'' Entro en la vagina de Shigure,mientras tanto la abrazaba demasiado y esto no le afecto en nada a Shigure, deverdad ella ya estaba preparada para ser penetrada por el hombre que le robo el corazón y esperar un hijo de ellos-'' el hombre no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello de su amada y légitima esposa, esta vez Jubei observaba como una fuente de agua salía dentro de Shigure, se arodilló y comenzó a meter su lengua en el himen, jugueteando y tomando esos sabrosos líquidos de ella.-''

**Si tú no existieras; **

**sería más fácil el aire, **

**no habría que respirar todo el aroma **

**que dejaste desde el día en que te marchaste... **

**Si tú no existieras...**

Shigure-'' Jubeiii, Jubeii, Jubei.-'' No dejaba de gritar del placer y del dolor, esto se ponía mucho mejor.-''

El hombre finalmente entro en el útero de Shigure, le hacía muchas caricias y en su mente. -'' ERES MÍA, TOTALMENTE MÍA, MÍA,MI HERMOSA SHIGURE-''

Shigure-''Me vengo-'' un tanto sonrojada y se le paraban los pezones a ella.-''

Finalmente Shigure se vino en toda la cara de Jubei, lo bañaban con sus líquidos, tenía tanta sed y hambre pero de ella, el hombre dejó de hacerlo, su miembro estaba totalmente exitado y así que entro rápidamente en ella.-''

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
